El deber de un Bookman
by AdryInfhernuz
Summary: Un  Bookman  no debe tener a nadie especial, Lavi sabe muy bien esto, sin embargo un joven albino   ha emepezado  a amenazar ese ideal, Lavi no sabe si hacerle caso a su corazon   o su deber como Bookman..  Laven w
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo.**

**El primer Laven k publico…waa.. siento que hacen una pareja muy linda…aun así debo confesar que me gusta más el Yullen u/u, eso ya es otro tema…**

**-De una vez pido disculpa pork creo que estará medio bn confuso XD….**

**- Historia contada por Lavi ^^**

**-Ficc dedicado a Fabyz y Angélica…pork las amo 3 **

**-Notas del capítulo:**

**-dialogo-**

"_pensamientos"_

**Epilogo.**

Exorcistas…. Los ángeles elegidos por dios para destruir al conde milenario y proteger al mundo. Los únicos que pueden usar el poder de los cristales de dios…la inocencia. Ellos son la última esperanza que tienen los seres humanos para no desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Bookman… Los encargados de registrar los hechos ocultos, las partes no mencionadas en la historia general, un bookman no necesita nombre ni sentimientos. Vivir solo para recordar y aprender, no dejar huella de su existencia, ese es el deber de un bookman.

Siendo cosas tan distintas…tengo que fingir ser un exorcista sin olvidar mi deber de bookman. Pensé que sería algo fácil, al fin y acabo no era la primera vez que lo hacía… un nombre falso...una sonrisa fingida…una vida momentánea… ya lo había hecho otras cuarenta y ocho veces. Sin embargo mi cuarenta y nuevo yo era distinto, el empezó a sentir un apego por los compañeros momentáneos, aquellos que son tan fáciles de reemplazar, pero lo peor que le pudo pasar… encontró a una persona especial…

Cap. 1

Al abrir los ojos me encuentro recostado sobre mi cama, observando la luz que entra por la ventana calculo que no son más de las cuatro de la tarde, intento levantarme pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me lo impide, poso mi mano sobre mi sien mientras me vuelvo a recostar, no recuerdo cómo fue que llegue a mi habitación, mis memorias de la noche pasada están borrosas….miro fijamente al techo intentado pensar en lo que ocurrió_…_

"_Komui me había mandado a una misión junto con Lenalee y mi abuelo…el akuma que encontramos era un nivel tres...la pelea era pareja… el akuma estaba a punto de atacar a Lenalee… salte para protegerla…y es lo último que recuerdo…"_

-Vaya…hasta que despiertas- la voz de mi abuelo me saca de mis pensamientos.

-No dormí tanto-

Veo a mi abuelo acercarse a mi cama, puedo notar unas ligeras ojeras dibujadas alrededor de sus ojos, los cuales están un poco hinchados y rojos, hecho que solo acontece cuando uno ha estado llorando.

"_¿Estuvo llorando?... ¿por mi?"_

Sonrió levemente, es bueno darse cuenta que a pesar de que tu existencia no debe dejar rastro alguno, hay personas que se preocupan por lo que pueda pasarte. Planeaba decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara…pero antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca para hablar me propino uno de sus usuales zapes, la forma en la que mi abuelo me demuestra su cariño es un poco….extraña.

-Idiota… ¿Se puede saber que intentabas a hacer?- la pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

-he?- no logro entender bien su cuestionamiento - ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Pudiste haber muerto por proteger a la señorita Lee- su semblante se muestra serio.

–Pero…estoy vivo-

-Lavi, no lo olvides… ellos no son tus compañeros, mucho menos tus amigos…solo son tinta sin importancia…- evita mirarme a los ojos mientras pronuncia aquellas palabras

-je- rio ligeramente –eso ya lo sé-

-Y si lo entiendes…dime, ¿Por qué la ayudaste?- puedo sentir ahora su mirada sobre mí.

"_..¿Por qué la ayude?...realmente… no lo sé… cuando la vi en peligro mi cuerpo se movió solo…me pregunto… ¿cuál es la razón?..."_

El silencio se forma en la habitación, no sé qué contestarle a mi abuelo, no le puedo decir "no sé", pensaría que no sirvo como bookman.

-Lavi, que alegría ya estas despierto- lo voz de Allen rompe el incomodo momento que se había formado.

El Moyashi se encuentra parado junto a la puerta, observándome con un mirada de alegría, al parecer acaba de regresar de una misión puesto que su uniforme esta algo sucio y maltratado. Se acerca tan rápido como puede hasta mi cama pasando junto a mi abuelo, el cual no le dice nada, solo lo revisa con la mirada.

-Como al parecer tienes una visita hablaremos después Lavi y espero que ya tengas una respuesta- dice antes de salir de la habitación.

-Creo que interrumpí algo…lo siento- se disculpa un poco apenado

-No era nada importante, Tranquilo Moyashi- le sonrió.

-Tienes suerte de estar herido… solo por eso te dejare llamarme Moyashi esta vez-

-oh!, entonces me conviene estar herido- intento bromear con él.

-No digas eso… -

Allen agacha la cabeza, sus cabellos plateados cubren sus grises ojos, le observo sorprendido al percatarme de unas ligeras lágrimas que empiezan a rodar por sus blancas mejillas.

-…me asuste mucho cuando Lenalee me digo que estas lastimado- dice con una voz quebrada, parece que intenta contener sus lagrimas.

…"_Allen se preocupa por mi?..."_

Mi corazón late más rápido de lo común, tengo unas inmensas ganas de sonreír.

…"_Que es esto?...Felicidad?... No, no puede ser eso…sentir eso significaría que he formado un lazo con Allen…lo cual está prohibido…debe ser un error…una ilusión momentánea…"_

-Lavi… estas bien?- la voz de Allen se oye preocupada.

-ahh…si…no te preocupes- sonrió.

De nuevo una sonrisa fingida, estoy tan acostumbrado a sonreír así que ya es algo casi automático. No puedo permitir que alguien se dé cuenta cuando estoy mal, eso también va en contra de las reglas de los bookman, como dice mi abuelo no necesito de las demás personas, un bookman no necesita estar ligado a nada que no sea a su soledad y la historia.

Sin darme cuenta cuando paso, Allen me tiene abrazado fuertemente contra su cuerpo, mi rostro hundido sobre su pecho puede respirar el dulce aroma que desprende, sus brazos rodeándome me inspiran seguridad, su barbilla ligeramente recargada sobre mi cabeza no me molesta en lo absoluto. Mis mejillas se ruborizan un poco.

…"_Se siente cálido…es una sensación muy agradable estar así con el…"_

-Lavi, Por favor…- empieza a hablar con dulce voz -no quiero que finjas tus sonrisas-

…_."Se dio cuenta?...pero cómo?..." _

Era la primera vez que alguien se daba cuenta de mi sonrisa fingida, las había utilizado en mis otros cuarenta y ocho yo, y siempre habían funcionado…pero ahora Allen había logrado ver atreves de mi.

- dé que hablas Allen?- intento disimular mi sorpresa.

-No tienes que contarme que te ocurre si no quieres- separa su cuerpo del mío, camina en dirección a la puerta, antes de salir se detiene –pero si algún día quieres decirme como te sientes en realidad, solo búscame- dice sin voltear a verme y sin más sale de la habitación.

No puedo evitar el seguir sorprendido.

-Cuando fue que Allen se dio cuenta de mis sonrisas fingidas?, pero aun mas importante porque mi corazón se siente alegre al pensar que se preocupa por mi?- me pregunto a mí mismo.

…"_Un bookman es como el viento…el viento no necesita recordar por donde ha pasado, no siente nada por nadie…"_

Y aunque en mi mente me repetía estas palabras, sin darme cuenta en mi corazón ya se había empezó a formar un sentimiento por aquel joven de nombre Allen.

OwO ** Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer…. Se aceptan tomatazos uwu**

**Pd… Si me dejan comentarios les dare dulces (¿?) jeje, **


	2. Espionaje

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo.**

**Notitas:**

Historia contada por Lavi ^^

-dialogo-

"_pensamientos"_

**Cap. 2 "Espionaje"**

Han pasado tres días desde que estoy en cama, es desesperante no poder hacer nada, no me dejan ni salir de mi habitación a pesar de que ya estoy bien, pero como siempre Komui esta de exagerado y dice que debo tomarme otros días para descansar, yo creo que es su manera de darme las gracias por haber protegido a su tesoro mas valioso…su hermana Lenalee.

-Que aburrimiento-

Volteo a ver el pequeño buró color café claro que esta a lado de mi cama para tomar el libro que esta sobre él, leer es lo único que ha evitado que me vuelva loco en este lugar, cuando tomo el libro observo las flores color violeta que están a su lado, llevan dos días en un pequeño florero con un poco de agua, recuerdo que por mi mente paso la vaga idea que mi abuelo o Lenalee las habían dejado, sin embargo muy grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrí que las había traído Allen mientras yo dormía, bueno eso me conto Miranda la vez que paso a saludarme.

_.."..¿Por qué Allen ya no he venido a verme?…"_

No puedo evitar sonreír con un poco de tristeza al pensarlo, desde el primer día que vino a verme no ha regresado, creo que realmente esperara a que lo busque, quien sabe, tal vez pueda sincerarme con él y decirle lo difícil que es ser un bookman.

-Pero que tonterías!- exclamo para mí mismo, dándome unos ligeros golpes en las mejillas.

-Vaya, por fin te volviste loco- me dice una voz fuerte y en cierto punto intimidante.

Volteo la mirada a la puerta que es el lugar de donde proviene la voz, mis ojos no conciben lo que ven…Yuu Kanda está en mi habitación.

-Yuu-chan~ que alegría verte- digo animado mientras de un salto me levanto de la cama.

-No vuelas a llamarme por mi primer nombre- una venita empieza a notarse en su frente

-No puedes culparme, me hace feliz que me visites- sonrió

-Tsk!... ya quisieras que estuviera aquí para verte, sabes que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dice un tanto molesto

-Entonces a que has venido?-

-Komui quiere que vayas a su oficina..y por desgraciado me tomo de su mandadero-

-Que niño tan obediente es yuu-chan~- me burlo de él.

-Parece que quieres morir el día de hoy- me dice totalmente molesto colocando su mano sobre mugen.

-No es para que te pongas agresivo yuu- rio un tanto nervioso.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así- su voz se oye aun más molesta y sin dudarlo desenvaina a mugen y me ataca

De milagro logro esquivar el ataque, lástima que mi cama no puede decir lo mismo, parece que tendré que dormir con mi abuelo esta noche, bueno no es momento para detenerme a ver esos detalles, sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo de la habitación, por fin, después de tres largos días de encierro soy libre!.

-Me gustaría quedarme a jugar contigo…pero el deber llama- grito burlón mientras salgo de aquella habitación

-Estúpido Conejo!- escucho gritar a Yuu a lo lejos.

Voy literalmente dando brincos mientras me dirijo a la oficina de Komui, antes pasare "casualmente" por la cafetería, no tengo hambre pero existe un 90% de posibilidad que Allen se encuentre ahí, y aunque no me guste del todo admitirlo una parte de mi quiere verlo.

"…_Solo verlo un momento será suficiente…"_

Sin saber cuándo paso mi cuarenta y nueve yo empezó a tener la vaga necesidad de verlo, aun no puede borrar la sensación tan agradable que le produjo estar entre sus brazos.

-Hay Lavi…solo me meterás en problemas- digo a la nada

Ya más calmado entro a la cafetería, al parecer Allen no está ahí, me acerco a la pequeña rejilla por la cual Jerry-san despacha los pedidos.

-Lavi!, que alegría verte por aquí! – Exclama contento al verme -¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No, Gracias- le contesto dejando escapar una pequeña risa

-Entonces, en que puedo ayudarte?- pregunta con un tanto de curiosidad

-Yo…quería preguntarte si…bueno- dudo en hacer mi preguntar

…"_Que estoy haciendo?...tanto quiero saber de Allen? "…_

-Realmente no era algo importante- es todo lo que digo

Jerry me observa atento unos segundos sin decir nada, en cierto presiento que sabe que le oculto algo.

-Estás seguro que no es nada importante?- me interroga en forma intimidante

-Sí y disculpa que no me quede a charlar un poco mas pero Komui me mando a llamar- digo en forma de excusa para salir de ahí

-Hasta luego Lavicito, si te animas a preguntar aquí estaré- me dice al tiempo que guiñe con el ojo izquierdo.

Esa acción en cierto modo me provoca un ligero escalofrió, así es que valientemente me dispongo a salir corriendo del lugar. Al voltear sin querer choco con alguien provocando que los dos cayéramos al suelo.

-lo siento mucho- se disculpa la otra persona

Por la voz inmediatamente reconozco de quien se trata, he chocado con Miranda, quien como de costumbre se anda disculpando a pesar que el choque fue culpa mía.

-No te disculpes, fue un descuido mío- digo levantándome

Le extiendo mi mano derecha a Miranda para ayudarle a levantarse, ella la toma, ya de pie ambos nos sacudimos un poco la ropa.

-Que bueno, parece que ya estas mejor Lavi-san- dice aun sacudiéndose la ropa

-Si, por cierto gracias por la visita del otro día- le sonrió

-No fue nada, como dice Allen-san la visita de un amigo siempre ayuda a mejorar- comenta con ternura en la voz

-Hablando de Allen, por casualidad no sabes donde esta?- finalmente me atrevo a preguntarle a alguien por él.

…"_Realmente deseo verlo"…_

-Según tengo entendido salió esta mañana- me contesto un poco extrañada por mi pregunta

-Ya veo- sin querer se denota tristeza en mi hablar. Ultimadamente no intento ocultar mis sentimientos como antes.

-Realmente Allen-san y tu se quieren- comenta tomándome por sorpresa

-Que cosas dices Miranda- coloco mis manos sobre mi nuca mientras desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-Solo lo que veo, Lavi-san, creo que es normal querer así a los amigos- me sonríe

Mi única reacción es una pequeña risa, por un leve momento pensé que Miranda se había percatado de mi especial curiosidad por saber de Allen, después de todo aun puedo fingir ante los demás como es mi deber. Sin demorar más tiempo me despido de ella para por fin dirigirme a la oficina de Komui.

"…_.Allen y yo somos amigos… ¿pero realmente solo lo quiero como amigo?..."_

No pude sacarme aquella pregunta de mi mente, cuando finalmente llego a la oficina me percato que hay algo fuera de lo normal, las luces están apagadas, no parece haber nadie…repentinamente en el centro de la oficina un lámpara se enciende por encima de una silla, sentado sobre ella se encuentra Komui vestido con un traje negro.

-Lavi, Bookman Jr. Has sido elegido para cumplir la misión más importante sobre la tierra- Habla como si fuera el jefe de algún agente secreto.

No tengo palabras para explicar lo extraño que me resulto la situación.

-He?- es el único sonido que logra salir de mi boca.

-Como lo has oído, eres el elegido- comenta en aquel mismo tono.

-Komui… ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto con preocupación, se que el regularmente actúa de una manera poco común, sin embargo es esta ocasión era extremista, incluso para él.

-no seas amargado Lavi, es para darme un toque de misterio al asunto- dice con su tono normal de voz.

Sin decirle algo le dirijo una mirada de indiferencia al más puro estilo de Yuu, observar las muecas que "intimidan" a tu supervisor sirve en algunos casos. Komui enciende las luces e inexplicablemente ya lleva puesta la ropa de siempre y sostiene una taza de café.

-Mejor pasemos al asunto por el que te he mandado llamar- Da un pequeño sorbo a su caliente bebida.

-Supongo que debes tener una misión para mi…o ¿me equivoco?- digo mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

No es que quiera presumir, pero como sucesor de Bookman tengo un don, por así llamarlo, de no errar. Eso me da una seguridad que suelo demuestro a través de una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no se puede decir que sea sincera o falsa, es simplemente una expresión de superioridad… o eso me ha dicho mi abuelo.

-En efecto, es una misión, sin embargo es una especial, como ya lo he mencionado antes… será la misión más importante de tu vida!- un ligero brillo aparece en sus ojos, cosa que no es una buena señal

-¿De qué se trata?- realmente no quería saber, pero las cosas malas es mejor saberlas pronto no?

-Quiero que espíes a Lenalee- soltó de repente –Esta mañana ha salido al pueblo a dar una vuelta con alguien y se arreglo demasiado.

En ese momento deseaba darle un buen zape al supervisor, habiendo en el mundo tantos akumas que derrotar, la familia Noé y el conde del milenio sueltos planeando la destrucción del mundo, y el preocupado porque su hermana salió.

-No crees que estas exagerando Komui?- aparece una gotita en mi frente -Quizás solo fue de compras-

-Mi sexto sentido me dice que debo cuidarla- comenta con sus aires de hermano sobreprotector. Los de la orden no exageraban cuando decían que lo peor que le puede suceder a una joven es tener un hermano como Komui.

-Deberías confiar más en ella- le digo para intentar persuadirlo de mandarme a espiar, no me agrada eso de seguir gente...tengo mejores que hacer.

-Confió en ella, en quien no confió tanto es en Allen-

_¿Lenalee salió con Allen?_

Eso cambiaba las cosas, no me gusta espiar a los demás, pero Allen era alguien diferente a los "demás" sobre el si me interesaba saber, aun no tenia en claro el motivo, simplemente me importaba todo lo relacionado con él.

-No digas más, solo por ti lo hare- tan pronto dije lo anterior Salí de la oficina, me pareció escuchar a Komui decirme algo…realmente no lo recuerdo y en ese momento no me importo.

Sin decirle nada a mi abuelo ni a nadie de la orden Salí rumbo al pueblo, llego más rápido de lo que esperaba, mi curiosidad por saber que hacían Allen y Lenalee era demasiado grande, comencé a buscarlos por todos lados, la librería, la tienda de helados, de comida, ropa, me empecé a angustiar un poco al no encontrarlos por ninguna parte, así que para tranquilizarme descanse un poco en un pequeño parque lleno de arboles.

Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlos ahí, no había pasado por mi mente que si habían salido a dar un paseo era lógico ir a un parque, estaba dispuesto a hablarles no veía la necesidad de vigilarlos a escondidas, se que si les preguntaba directamente a que se debía su salida me lo dirían, mínimo Allen lo haría. Estaba seguro de eso.

-¡Moya…- no pude ni terminar la palabra.

Delante de mis ojos acontecía algo inesperado…Lenalee abrazo a Allen y este le correspondía…pero lo que realmente era lo peor era el tipo de abrazo que se estaban dando, no era un simple de amistad, se podía notar a leguas el cariño y lo profundo que era, si era de esos donde más que aun cuerpo se abraza el corazón del contrario. Me sentí realmente molesto, como era posible que Allen abrazara de esa manera a Lenalee, yo era al único que puede tratar así…. un momento… ¿desde cuándo pensaba así?. Allen no era más que mi amigo, no tenía porque pensar así.

-¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?, ¿Qué me has hecho Allen?- pregunte en un susurro para mí mismo mientras no podía dejar de mirar aquella escena con molestia.

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, la inspiración me abandono ;ww; pero está regresando, tambn para el otro ficc x3, asi que estos días escribiré! Jojo ok ya me calmo xD**

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y doble gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar comentarios TwT , espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo.**

**Notitas del ficc:**

-dialogo-

"_pensamientos"_

~Historia contada por Lavi ^^

**Capitulo 3. Decisión.**

Caminaba en dirección a mi cuarto, no planeaba avisarle a Komui que ya había vuelto, mis ánimos no estaban para responder a la preguntas que me haría y mucho menos para contarle lo que mis ojos habían visto.

Mi mente buscaba una explicación a la escena que había presenciado un par de horas atrás, pero ninguna conclusión me agradaba. Lenalee y Allen habían salido a dar un paseo como si fueran un par de novios, se veían bien juntos, parecían estarla pasando bien, y como toque final ese abrazo que tanto me hacia enojar, me recordaba al que me había dado unos días antes, el solo pensar en lo cálido que era estar entre los brazos de Allen hacia que quisiera ser la única persona con tal privilegio.

-Maldición-

Dije molesto, entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Deseaba tirarme en la cama, sin embargo casi olvido que Yuu la había destrozado esa misma mañana. Termine dejándome caer de poco en poco al piso con mi espalda recargada en la puerta.

…"_¿Por qué me molesta tanto?.."_

No logro entenderlo del todo, entre el Moyashi y yo no hay nada, simplemente amistad. Y aun así me sentí tan irritado al verlo con Lenalee.

-Realmente soy patético- comento con un tono divertido

Yo que siempre me llenaba de orgullo por mi inteligencia, por la capacidad de poder ver el sentir de los demás y no fui capaz de darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos. Estas emociones que me llenaban al ver a Allen, al estar abrazados, los celos, todo, eran por una razón bastante común entre la humanidad. Amor.

El amor, ese sentimiento tan complicado, aquel que tantas había pensado era obsoleto, y hasta en algunos casos un estorbo.

Vaya que Lavi no dejaba de darme problemas, dejo que nuestro corazón fuera cautivado por aquel albino. De entre todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser justamente el.

…"_Es algo imposible"…_

Realmente lo era, había cosas que lo impedirían, se podrían incluso poner en una lista. Numero uno; es hombre, no es como si a mí me importaran esa clase de detalles, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Allen. Numero dos; al parecer Lenalee también estaba interesado en él, y siendo realista ella tenía muchas más posibilidades que yo. Numero tres; mi deber como bookman, al final daría igual si él me quiere o no, yo no puedo darme el lujo innecesario del amor.

-Es mejor olvidarlo-

Me levante aun recargado en la puerta. Lo mejor para él, pero sobre todo para mí era olvidarme de este sentimiento. No sería algo difícil, llevaba toda una vida haciéndolo; suprimir los sentimientos hacia las demás personas era tarea fácil. Dibuje una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro, una parte de mi no quería abandonar ese cariño, me hacía sentir bien, completo de alguna manera.

_-…"Debo mantenerme firme"…_

Respire profundamente como si de algún modo eso me pudiera ayudar a tomar fuerzas. Golpee levemente mis cachetes para despejarme, ante los demás debería seguir manteniendo mis mascara de todos los días; un Lavi alegre, bromista.

- Es lo mejor, solo debo recordar eso-

Me dije a mi mismo en tono bajo. Salí de la habitación con dirección a la oficina de Komui, era hora de darle mi informe o el pobre se volvería loco pensando lo que el Moyashi podría estar haciéndole a su preciada hermana.

Al llegar entre silenciosamente a la oficina, el pobre del supervisor estaba hecho un mar de nervios, daba vueltas alrededor de su escritorio como león enjaulado, más que su hermano parecía ser el esposo de Lenalee esperando a saber si le eran infiel o algo por el estilo. En definitiva Komui era una persona demasiado extraña.

-He vuelto supervisor- comente colocando mis manos tras mi nuca.

En cuestión de segundos el supervisor se encontraba frente a mí.

-Dime que paso…Allen, se atrevió a tocar a mi Lenalee?- pregunto ansioso

-Tranquilo, no paso nada- puse mis manos frente de mi, para hacer un poco de espacio entre el supervisor y yo, no me gusta que la gente se me acerque demasiado.

-¡¿Estás seguro?- pregunto inquisitivamente

-Totalmente, Komui-

Mentí. El pobre ya estaba muy alterado, no debía preocuparlo con esas cosas, debía entender que Lenalee ya no era una niña a la cual tuviera que estar vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día, a mi consideración ya sabía lo que hacía. Por otra parte, ¿para qué causarle problemas a su hermana?, si se enteraba de que se habían abrazado la pobre no vería la luz del día como dentro de diez años, o más. Añadiendo que seguramente nos tendría, a los exorcistas, vigilándola y acompañándola a todos lados como si fuéramos un servicio de niñeras.

-Es un alivio saber que no paso nada entre mi linda hermana y Allen- comento en un suspiro de alivio.

Reí levemente, dicha risa fue tan pequeña que Komui no pudo notarla. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Si no le decía al supervisor lo que había visto era por dos simples razones; número, no podría decirlo sin mostrarme enojado, aun no soportaba la idea de que ellos puedan estar juntos; y número dos, no quería meter en problemas al Moyashi, conociendo a Komui era capaz de medio matarlo por el simple hecho de acercarse a su hermana. Lo mejor para Allen era que Komui no se enterada de nada.

-Hermano, ya regrese- la voz de Lenalee lleno la oficina.

-Lenalee!-

Su hermano no perdió tiempo, en cuanto puso el pie dentro del lugar corrió para abrazarla, como siempre, de una manera posesiva.

-Tardaste mucho, pensé que ya me habías abandonado!- digo entre pequeños lloriqueos el supervisor

-No exageres Nii-san- se limito a responder Lenalee con una gotita cayendo de su frente.

Realmente se nota el gran cariño que se tenían entre ellos. Sentí algo similar a los celos, Lenalee no solo tenía el aprecio de su hermano y de todos en la orden, además contaba con el de Allen. En mi caso solo tenía la amistad de algunos y la compañía de mi abuelo, no es como si los necesitara, con mi sola presencia bastaba, así debía ser…sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que algo faltaba.

-Creo que hago mal tercio-

Dije, para después reír colocando las manos tras mi nuca.

-No tienes porque irte Lavi- comento Lenalee aun tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

-Tengo cosas que leer, nos veremos luego- Sin decir más camine hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por salvarme el otro día-

La voz de Lenalee me hizo detener, volteé para verla.

-Es lo que hacen los compañeros- Le sonreí, y ella correspondió con el mismo gesto.

Di media vuelta y seguir mi andar, quería tirarme a dormir donde fuera, había sido un día bastante cansado, emocionalmente hablando. Decidí ir a la habitación de mi abuelo a descansar. A unos cuantos metros de llegar escuche los pasos de otra persona que se acercaba, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que se trataba de Allen, quien corrió hacia a mí en cuanto noto mi presencia.

-Lavi, me alegra mucho que estés mejor- comento con cierta alegría en su voz.

-Gracias por preocuparte- le conteste en tono frio.

Me costó trabajo contestarle de ese modo, realmente quería abrazarlo, sentirme entre aquellos cálidos brazos y sincerarme con él, dejarle saber cómo era que realmente me sentía. No, eso no era imposible.

-¿Pasa algo?- me interrogo

-Nada en especial, solo tengo prisa- comente sin cambiar mi tono

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte- su voz se escuchaba menos alegre que hace unos instantes.

-Está bien, ya nos veremos después-

Fue lo último que comente antes de seguir, dejando al Moyashi con una cara pensativa en el pasillo. Me sentía mal conmigo mismo por haberlo tratado tan secamente, pero ya había decidido que olvidaría el cariño que le tenía, era lo mejor para los dos.

Entre en la habitación de mi abuelo, sin escalas me avente boca abajo a la cama, deseaba dormir… olvidarme unas horas del mundo real y de estos sentimientos…

-Vaya, por fin haces lo que debes-

Levante el rostro de la almohada, mi abuelo estaba parada cerca de la cama, no había notado su presencia antes.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte un poco confuso

-Del joven Walker-

Su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera de eso?, ¿había visto mi manera de tratarlo hace unos minutos?.

-Esos sentimientos no los necesitas-

_.."¿Desde cuándo sabia él de eso?"…._

Mi cara denotaba perplejidad ante las palabras de mi abuelo, de alguna manera el ya estaba enterado de mis sentimientos por el Moyashi, al parecer incluso antes que yo.

-No entiendo nada- Dije, y volví a dejar caer el rostro sobre la almohada.

-No te hagas el tonto mocoso-

Al terminar de escuchar dichas palabras sentí un fuerte golpe sobre mi cabeza. Mi abuelo me había proporcionado uno de sus gentiles zapes.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, estos días había pensado que no tenias madera parar ser un Bookman…-

Hizo una pequeña pausa, por mi parte no comente absolutamente nada, quería esperar a que acabara su frase.

-Sabia que tus sentimientos por ese niño te estorbarían, sin embargo acabas de demostrar tu elección. Nunca olvides tu deber, no dejes que tú yo numero cuarenta y nueve te cause problemas.-

Dicho lo anterior puede escuchar sus pases alejándose, la puerta abrirse y casi instantáneamente cerrarse. Solté un suspiro hondo.

-¿Mi deber? - Me interrogue a mi mismo en tono bajo y melancólico.

El deber de un Bookman es registrar los hechos ocultos de la historia que nadie más sabe, debe ser como el viento y no dejar huella alguna de su paso, mucho menos encariñarse o formar alguna clase de lazo con algo…o alguien. En resumen, aceptar la soledad de por vida. Sabia perfectamente sobre mi deber, durante mis otros cuarenta y ocho yo no había tenido problemas para cumplirlo, pero Lavi era desobediente, a él lo gustaba Allen, él quería formar lazos con los demás, deseaba el calor ajeno.

Deje mi mente en blanco, ya no quería pensar, lo había decidido, me convertiría en el próximo Bookman, aun si significaba abandonar este sentimiento y vivir al margen del mundo entero.

…"_Hacer lo qué debes en ocasiones duele. Demasiado"…._

Fue lo último que pensé antes de quedarme dormido.

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, como siempre me tarde en actualizar, ya es algo común en mi uwu, pero espero les agrade el capitulo… ^^ **

**Senti feo que Lavi tratara asi a mi Allen ;ww; pero buenop, esta historia no será muy larga, ya va siendo hora que Lavi piense que le importa mas jeje, su deber o Allen ewe… De nuevo Gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios, en especial a **Mio-Tsukioka ykaneFantasy.

Cuidense Mucho~


End file.
